


Anthesteria

by L_arbito



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [2]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: During detoxing.Mark's POV
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747288
Kudos: 2





	Anthesteria

**Author's Note:**

> Fiends of friends.

我们有罪，我们从出生就是戴罪之身，而生活即是为了受难、为了赎罪。Simon扣着衬衫扣子，低头看我。下辈子呢；下辈子继续受难，为此生赎罪；我们一定要不停受苦，受苦，受苦吗；没错，永世不得翻身；那活着还有什么意义；我不知道，可能是造孽和赎罪吧；那不就成了死循环吗；生死本来就是循环的嘛；戒毒太难受了，杀了我吧；凭什么？  
是啊，凭什么呢，我自作自受，自找苦吃，凭什么呢。我的朋友都是一团糟：我有一群狐朋狗友，我知道。这也是我打算戒毒，去读大学，远走高飞的理由，并不是什么一时冲动，和Simon争高下的欲望。没人爱我，没人想要我，什么都没有，什么都不剩下，生活是我的，我不在乎，没人会在乎了。  
Simon走后，我做了梦，梦见二十年后，我从美国回来。我娶妻生子，事业有成，已经离利斯太久远了。我回到阔别的地方，一切都变了。妈妈死了，Francis在监狱里，Diane和Daniel相恋了，Simon在倒卖毒品，Swanney醉酒后在街头冻死了。失落的人，失落的生命，我不过是一具行尸走肉。醒来后，我勉强清醒。今天早餐的茶没放多糖，鸡蛋边煎得有点焦，但还能吃，不知道为什么，我嗓子疼得要命。也许前一天起了雾，我当时毒瘾犯得厉害，什么也不记得。今天雾散了，地上有一滩绿色的积雪。不，也许是树，我不清楚。无论如何，太阳高照，天气不错，我拿起桌上的针管和heroin，出了门。我要把它转手卖掉，我知道能买到哪去，不管怎样，我不能再给自己留复吸的后路了。走在路上，阳光晒得我睁不开眼，但我仍能觉得自己可以控制周围人的思想，他们盯着我，一双双眼睛，刺到我身上，我口袋里的东西上。他们觊觎我的货，我真想当众掏出来，在明晃晃的眼睛底下给自己来一针。哦，我不能这么做，我不能。  
真给劲，我赚了点小钱，用Simon拿来的毒品，一想到他发现我不仅没复吸还赚了钱的表情我就想笑。在我拉开抽屉拿出之前剩下的钱时，我发现少了几张。喂；喂；Mark吗；妈的，你这混蛋是用我的钱买的吗；买什么；哦对，是啊，你醒了吗；当然了，你怎么知道它在哪的；你不记得了；不记得；一点都不记得吗；一点都不；哦，是这样，我操过你，还没多久，你就哭了，不让我走，跪着舔我，求我去给你买一包，说如果我买到，就随便我怎么操，天啊，我从没见过你这么辣，还会有下——  
我对毒瘾发作的自己再也不抱任何期望了。趁着感觉还好，我重新钉上了门。这次绝对不能再把自己放出去了，就算是贫贱的生活、贫贱的身体，我也还不想对贫贱的人们开放。  
去他妈的吧，没有毒品，除了做爱还能干什么？我后悔了，我想嗑药，退而求其次，我想性交，救救我，救救我。Simon，Simon，过来操我，求你了，过来操我；你他妈又搞什么；别管那么多了，你过不过来；那你等等我。操，操，他怎么这么久，天啊，他为什么还没过来。妈的，你终于来了，快操我，你硬了吗，硬了就快点脱，别去管门了，戴什么套，直接操我，现在就上，对，对，没错，再快点，再狠点，对，就是那，操，操，好爽，好爽，不，不，别拔出来，求你了，求你了，射在里面好不好，求求你，谢谢，谢谢，我还想要，让我给你舔舔，你能再叫个人来吗，你们一起，不，别走，别走，你一个人就够了，对不起，再操我一次吧，求你了，你想怎么来都可以，别离开我，别离开我，Simon，你是Simon，求你了，让我碰碰自己，不，不是后面，请别这样，让我射吧，别停下来，操我，操我，别，别，松手，我想射，我要忍不住了，对不起，没有别人，你是Simon，你是Simon，让我射吧，Simon，Simon，求你了，别离开我。  
我看着录像带，转念一想，如果能靠性交戒毒，何妨一试？  
就让贫贱的身体，对贫贱的人开放吧。

**Author's Note:**

> again，肉欲杀我，写不来车，杀了我吧！


End file.
